Ad Finem Fidelis
by starryfan17
Summary: One decision that Evan Tolliver commits to turns his world topsy turvy. Once he's mixed into the world of Cahills, his loyalty's tested. As he joins in the attempts to stop the Vespers, his efforts become thankless, and his dreams are put on hold, toiling till the end.


**Ad Finem Fidelis**

 **misericordia.**

Knock, knock, knock—

Evan Tolliver stands there, in front porch, waiting. Beneath his fingers, the cold bottom of the gift makes them shiver, almost like little icicles. In the town of Attleboro, the cold gusts of the wind blow to his neck, piercing through to his thick, scarlet scarf.

Perhaps, he should have brought a pair of mittens, but nonetheless, Amy's voice at the other line...no matter how many times she would say she's fine, it wasn't. Something is wrong, something's off, and he promised he would be there as soon as possible.

Even if she's full of secrets, and he's intrigued by it since he met her—any mystery, if discovered the right way, it would come in full light.

The door creaks open, and her brother's face leans against the door frame, guarding it if there is a burglary going on. Up and down, he gazes at him. Stand straight and have good posture, his mother has taught him, it shows that you're confident and it's good for your back.

Dan Cahill's expression scrunches up. "Hey, nerd, are you doing here?"

"Amy's invited me over. Don't worry, I won't be here for long. Just dropping by,"

Dan's gaze lands on the gift. "Hey, let me take it from here—I'll give it to Amy—"

"Dan!" Her voice rings from the hallway—and Evan's heart beats faster. Amy walks up to the door, forcing it more open, and gives Dan a look. "Don't be rude. I'm sure you have plenty of better things to do than to waste your time here. Shoo!"

"Oh c'mon, you're still sour from Ian's bail!"

His heart stops. Ian? Is Amy seeing someone else? No, he shouldn't judge the guy—he doesn't even know him. Maybe, he's a better match than what he could offer—

Amy pales. "You're such a dweeb! Evan, ignore him. Please come inside," She motions him inside, leaving some space for him to enter, to take off of his wet, soggy converse sneakers.

He should stay—regardless of how he thinks about this Ian guy. Yes, even if it is giving his stomach the queasiness and that his gift seems insignificant at this time. He steps in, pulling off his jacket, and then unlaces his sneakers; gently, he lands the gift beside him.

"You didn't seem too certain that I would show up. I promised I would,"

Today, he would not interrogate about Ian. It seems to be a tough topic for her—it would be better for them if he didn't bring it up. After all, who knows what it would lead to...

She meets his gaze. "Sorry about Dan. He needs to work on his manners," She glances over to the gift. "I wasn't having the best day,"

Evan nods. "I know how it feels. Hey, I thought you like this,"

Slowly, Amy unwraps the aluminum foil. She gasps. "Wow! It's a shortcake!"

He grins ear to ear. "One of my famous ones. It's strawberry. Figured you'd like it today, since you know…"

"Hey, thank you. It's honestly the sweetest thing you've done. It's made my day." While she stares with wide eyes, she then grabs the strawberry off of the shortcake, which it is on top of the whip cream. That's his sister's favorite part…

Go ahead and ask her. His buddies did encourage him- and he shouldn't be afraid to ask her- why should he? If he could handle computers and hold straight A's since first grade, he should be able to.

What's holding him back?

"Evan? Are you okay?" Softly, she inquires, her concerned look focused on him. Only silence stays.

He coughs. What's the worst could happen? But who was Ian? For all he knows, he could have already lost. Although his stomach is full of butterflies, he squints and stares back. "Amy...would you take the honor of going someplace out with me?"

She blushes, a bright, winsome smile crinkling all over her face. "I'd love to take the honor, Evan."

At least, Amy Cahill is glowing, and that's the best thing he could ask for.

 **arcane.**

Maybe it sounds incredibly, ridiculously stupid to say this…

He doesn't know Amy Cahill.

Not to the 'past the acquaintances,' and friends part. Like, really know her- who she is, why she's having black circles (and not sharing her reasons), and these guilty, vague texts that only bewilders him further.

It's almost if, he's out of the loop, and he's not important.

Of course, he knows her as a bookworm, an extremely bright girlfriend, and for her kindness for everyone else, despite of how others treat her at their high school, still amazes him. But...it just isn't the same.

His younger sister, Rita, skips in his room, while he scowls at the computer program in front of him, ready to punch the daylights out of it.

A warm aroma fills the room. Quickly, he turns around, causing the chair to squeal.

Her bright blue eyes widen, shining. She holds a tray. "I thought you'd like my cookies. They're not as good as yours, but it should be good enough?" After that, she laughs.

His scowl disappears. "Hey, that's great, Rita. Thanks. I'm just having problems," With ease, he snatches one of them off of the plate. Rita puts the tray on his bed, and then puts her hands on hips, glaring at him.

"No way, Evan! You can't just get these cookies off just like that! Princess Cordelia would be most displeased. Where's the manners?"

"Please?"

"Princess Cordelia demands a more proper response. You know better!"

"All right, pretty please on the cherry top?"

She shrugs. "That's good enough, I suppose," She looks to the right side, if there is a girl figure beside her. Vigorously, she shakes her head. "Princess Cordelia will thinks it should be better. However, she will accept it, being a lovely lady she is."

"Evan! Can you run an errand to a store? I forgot something!" His mother's voice yells from downstairs.

"What about our playtime? I'm sure the Princess and I can make you feel better." She holds on his arm, as he leaves the room, and he sighs, looking down to her.

"I have to go, Rita. It's...not one of these computer problems, okay? It's something I need to discuss with someone," She frowns and pouts. "When I come back, I will play. Whatever you like. Anybody needs a break, even geniuses like Bill Gates."

 **cathexis.**

Life's an irony.

That moment he had met the infamous Ian Kabra himself- and the Cahill history he had learned as they walked back to the Command Center- it did all make sense. Only, he wished that Amy could have trusted him enough to tell him about this.

He heaves a long sigh as he twists the doorknob, and kicks off his shoes. The events unfold in his mind as he quietly moves through his house. Long months trod on without her calling.

Everything isn't the same without her. The high school, his position at the Command Center with two people who prove to be arguably geniuses like him and barely knows, keeping up with homework, and oh, the worst, holding a credible cover for his family.

Lies.

Lies break trust.

Trust is like glass.

Although Rita still looks up to him like a role model and considers him amazing, his parents at him as a perfect poster child that every parent dreams for: a student who loves and dedicates himself to school, receives straight A's, has a girl that they approve that he dates (When will he see her again?), have found his niche, and a teacher's pet.

Someday, the truth will come out.

How would they handle it? Them knowing, that every single day, that their son holds seven lives in his hands, and if he screws up on one thing, there'd be blood shed? That he isn't as honest as they perceive him to be and his girlfriend is busy traveling all over the world, following a vicious stranger's clues which could lead to building something beyond treacherous for the world?

Exhausted, he slugs his way upstairs, his sweaty hands gripping on the rails. Tomorrow, once again, he'd wake up around sixam to meet up at the Command Center, and spend some time trying to end this- this, _threat._

A gentle whisper shakes him out of his reverie. "Evan? Evan?"

"What is it?" Groggily, he rubs his eyes.

"You seem awfully tired, nowadays. Can't you take a few days off of your job?"

Within the darkness, he winces. How could he? No way- no matter what, rest can't be achieved through this. Amy and Dan need all of the help they could get- and they may have the best lead in a while for the hostages. Not only the Cahills' lives rely on him, the same goes for Amy and Dan's.

"No, I'm fine. I love my job," The lie is like he's tasted a lemon. Why is he doing this again? Yes, he is doing it for her- for Amy Cahill, nothing or no one else. "Mom, it gives me a really good experience. They offered to write me a recommendation letter when the time comes. It's worth it, and I don't want to quit."

Please, Mom, let me go. More than anything else, he needs to get to bed- so he could start afresh tomorrow. "I'm glad for you, Evan, but haven't you seen yourself lately?"

"Not really, Mom. I'm fine, I promise. I'm tackling everything good- I finished my homework, did some chores around here, and-"

"Your sister misses you, Evan. She wants you around. She misses your cookies and shortcakes- and that you played with her. What happened? Your father and I can help. Haven't you forgotten? Your health is just as important as your grades. If you're not in a good state of mental health, you may have a poor performance. And we don't want that, honey…"

"I know, Mom. I'll have a chat with my boss tomorrow." It is too much to hope for- a break would do not him good, but everyone else in his family, too. Rita- he swallows, how could he easily forget her?

"Promise?" Her voice echoes, as he reaches to the top of the stairs, and he doesn't look back. He simply doesn't have the energy.

"I promise."

 **cura te ipsum.**

Ian Kabra sneers. "A break, Tolliver? Don't we all want one?"

Sinead Starling shoots Ian a withering glare. "Shut up, Kabra. It's a reasonable request. When people go as long as more than two days deprived of healthy sleeping routines, you start to lose concentration, motivation, activities such as chores become more difficult-"

"Starling, we don't need you rattling off pointless facts. The point is, we need Tolliver, and him asking for a few days off is a risk especially when we finally have a lead worth spending time on. I'm sure Tolliver understands the gravity of the situation, does he not?"

Gravely, he nods. "Yeah, I do. It's fine. Let me start the computer and figure out where the lizard may be from," He yawns, as he saunters over to a chair, and plops down.

"At least, you have sense," Ian scoffs, strutting off out of the Command Center. "I'm getting tea. Tea is always a decent way to start a morning. Bye, peasants."

After he left, he blows out a sigh as the computer screen glows. It's a blur, and several times, he blinks. He has to do better. He couldn't dwell on the decision on not having a break. Life goes on.

"Can you work until nine?" He almost jumps. Sinead hops on a chair and slides beside him. Her green eyes are narrowed, her lips are pursed together, her arms crossed. He gulps. She reminds him of a thunderstorm rolling in, only lightning will follow after. A storm will be coming and there is nothing he could do about it.

"Yeah, I can even longer if I have to. I need to track the location of the photo, though,"

"Stay until then."

"Sinead..."

"Don't worry about what he thinks. We need to get back to work."

In a few hours, he'd be at home again. For the first time in weeks, a genuine smile brightens up his weary expression.

If he could find the location before his time is up…

He'd be killing two birds in one stone.

 **non sum qualis eram.**

"I'll be getting my break soon, Rita," He informs her, his face glowing with joy. Despite of these hard, long months, there is actually a chance of being at home once again and this saving-the-world thing ending. He and Amy would be back to normal, their relationship problems will be fixed, and his family will cheer.

"Really? I can't wait!" His sister jumps up and down. She jerks him by wrist, leading him outside from the living room. "What is it that is going let you earn the break? Oh, tell me, tell me, tell me, please! Also, I want to show you my latest gymnastics moves on the trampoline! Will you watch me?"

"We're on a verge of a breakthrough," He watches her leap on the trampoline, and beginning to bounce up and down, causing the bottom to squeak. "It should be a few more days!"

She nods, her braids behind her bobbing. With grace like a swan, she flips backwards and then front. Her legs stretch out, while rising in the air.

"That's my little star!" His father's voice bellows from the kitchen, and joining Evan. Truly, every move his sister does is with ease- she must've practiced many hours each day to be this talented. "Hey, kiddo, you're back, aren't ya? Are you going to use your genius brain for your club back at school, eh?"

Evan's shoulders slump. Of course- his cryptology club! How could he forget? "I'm swamped. Sorry, Dad. I let my vice president take over until my job gets a little less crazy,"

The bright, hopeful eyes of the new members, the fast typing all across the room, some hollering and cheering, some of the most experienced helping the new members out, and the aroma of the pizza arriving...guilt is like a wet blanket that hangs over his shoulders.

"I thought you love coding," His father rubs the nape of his neck, and stares down to him. "You were dedicated to it. You used to speak highly of it. No job should make you this tired or not make enough time for your interests,"

"I know. Everything has an end. Once we make our breakthrough, I'll have a more relaxed, open schedule,"

Screaming gleefully, she has done yet another move that glides her high from the trampoline into the air. His father continues to praise her nimble, excellent skill. Like coding, her gymnastics can easily to her; it is a gift she enjoys, and she hones it.

The cool breeze blows to Evan's face. He sighs, his breath showing, and shivers slightly. Scarlet, titian, and amber leaves begin to fall off of the trees' branches, filling the once emerald grass with its vivid colors and huge, scattered piles.

There is a silence between them until his father breaks it. "You know, your cousin, Magnus, called. He hasn't heard from you in a while. You should answer it. You know how busy Harvard could be- and you can ask him about his experience there- I know you're interested."

"I'll go ahead and do it. Would you two like some of my cookies? I can bake them,"

"Absolutely, Evan. And some shortcakes, if you have the time,"

"I do. Family is still fundamental part of my life. I'd do my best to fit you all in."

His father smiles.

 **acta non verba.**

He isn't the mole.

In a sense, to Evan, it makes things simpler- yet he wishes that he had caught on to Sinead's behavior and her careful, brisk replies not revealing too much information about her knowledge about Vesper One's plans. Instead, he should've trusted Ian more, despite of his attitude, but he, of course, connected with her with gradual ease over the months.

Regardless, at the past thirty minutes, nearing to an hour, he had been sending the same text message to Amy about Sinead's true intent with them.

Her true intent.

Evan gulps, his stomach flipping up and down like a pancake on a pan. How could people do this? Why would they want to betray others, to break such trust and loyalty? Especially in friendship? Hopefully, Amy has it in time before the serum formula could be in her hands.

A few weeks ago, she had shared the idea to him about having a system with a secure password, with someone to be entrusted with all of the serum information, so Dan's burden would lessen.

But now…

Furiously, Evan types on his Samsung's keyboard. Ian paces back and forth, his shoes click-clacking against the tiles, with a scowl tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Is she answering?" Ian hisses, abruptly stopping his pacing. His amber eyes bore right at Evan's face, like a hawk's. Ever since Evan met Ian, his gaze never seems to stop scrutinizing every little detail, and to him, it's a bit much. "Is her phone receiving the message?"

He tilts his head, meeting his gaze. "I'm still working on it, you know," Ian's eyes narrows.

"Working on it isn't enough, Tolliver. We're talking about lives here, if you haven't forgotten!"

He glances back down to the screen. Nothing. Worry gnaws at his stomach and his hands shake, with his fingertips turning red from the constant texting. "Weren't you in the middle of figuring out the program that your mother made that you discovered for the Vespers?"

Ian doesn't answer. Instead, he stops pacing, and scoots over to a computer, at the other side of the Command Center.

A silence hangs over them.

There's nothing worse than a silence or no news.

 **memores acti prudentes futuri.**

No kidding, everyone appears terrible, particularly the hostages.

After many months of working and teaming up, the minute he set foot into the state of Washington and the loss of wifi, Evan knows that he lacks the survivalist attitude and experience. No matter how much information he could pull up from Google about survival, other than the basics, knowledge's beaten every time by the real thing- the actual experience of doing it.

The adrenaline. Being kicked into survival mode and primary goal is to stay alive.

After they escaped (thank their lucky stars), ahead of them is the Rockies Mountains, according to the red headed genius, who is apparently one of Sinead's triplet brothers.

The sooner they got moving, the better off they are. If there's two lessons Evan had learned over the months, is that the Vespers had sneaky tricks up to their sleeves, and they always one step ahead of the Cahills. They needed to find Amy and the others, quickly- time's running out.

Amy. His heart races.

Whatever happened at Yale- and with Amy incapable of having a conversation, which he had yearned for a long time for, it couldn't be good for her to be not herself. It had to do with Jake, isn't it? The rugged, handsome guy with undeniable charm who could've won a rock over must've done something to do with her. Clearly, Jake had something that Evan sorely lacks. What was it? What was enough for her not to speak "I miss you, too," in a tender, loving tone? More questions than answers run through his mind.

His fists curl. At least, all of them are doing everything they can to stop it. To stop this deux et machina- this crazy thing that will blow up the planet as they know it.

"Let's get moving. We don't have a lot of time."

They start to hike inside the mountains.

 **requiescat in pace.**

No. No. Amy!

He crumples down to the hard ground, his hand releasing his weapon. His vision blurs, and he sees familiar auburn hair. His thoughts swirl by one name. She matters. More than the machine, hands down.

Something wet drips down to his cotton flannel shirt. Noises quietly fade. Her face is like he's close to a microscope, except it is magnified ten times more. He coughs, shuddering. Better to not to move.

"Evan! Where does it hurt? Just hang on, please. Don't go yet!" Sobs. Hands clinging into his shirt. He groans. For Amy. He must try.

"Ames…" Stay alive. In and out. All he wants is to stop. His vision darkens, losing the sight of his beloved's face. "Go."

"We can save you. There's still time!"

Maybe, he'll go join the stars, just like Rita had shared once, and he could watch over Amy, his family, and the others. That would be the best way he could protect them, whatever way he could.

Her auburn hair fades to black, and he sees no more.


End file.
